sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Big Wave
Knuckles the Echidna Jr Thomas Briggs William Dunn Prime Minister of Canada Governor Minister of Canada President of Mexico Vice President of Mexico Secretary General of NATO Chairman of the NATO Military Committee Colonel Commander of the Sentinel Task Force Captain of the Sentinel Task Force Emperor Ryoma Watanabe Prime Minister Yukimura Takei General of the East Asian Federation President of the United Federation of China Premier of China President of Russia Prime Minister of Russia |commanders2 = Sigma Infinite / Zero the Jackal Vile Xemnas Saix / Isa |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta Force **U.S. Army Special Forces **U.S. Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment **Intelligence Support Activity *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command **Naval Special Warfare Development Group *United States Air Force **24th Special Tactics Squadron Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Forces Organization XIII members |casual1 = Moderate Casualties - Hundreds to Thousands Several components of landing force disabled or wiped out Zero Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II W.I.A. |casual2 = Moderate Casualties - Hundreds to Thousands Vile Infinite / Zero the Jackal W.I.A. }}Operation Big Wave, also known as the First Battle of Beijing is an all-out military action carried out by the United States Armed Forces and NATO Coalition forces on the occupied Beijing during the Maverick Wars in June 7, 2094. Its purpose was to take the Sigma's headquarters and bring an end to the Maverick Wars. However, after Operation Big Wave began, the U.S. and NATO coalition forces were almost overpowered by Infinite, who ensured the operation's downfall until he was later stopped by the arrival of Sonic Sr II (who defeated and mortally wounded him with the Caliburn sacred sword) and the Maverick Hunters with the aid of the Chinese Federation, East Asian Federation forces joining the fight. Marcus, Silver Jr and Blaze Jr along with King Mickey went on to continue the three day operation until the battle of Beijing was lost via the Mavericks with the support of the Organization XIII members Xemnas and Saix after it was lasted three days with the U.S. and NATO coalition retreated. History During the last days of the Maverick Wars, the United States discovered that Sigma's Mavericks' headquarters, Beijing, was undermanned, possibly because they were staging elsewhere to prepare Sigma's endgame. Planning to retake the occupied Beijing and end the Maverick Wars after the killing of 20 United Nations Peacekeepers by Sigma's Mavericks, the U.S. government authorized Knuckles the Echidna Jr, the commander of the United States-NATO coalition, came up with Operation Big Wave.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Listen up! We just got intel that Sigma's forces are undermanned at his headqearters in Beijing! / Espio: They're probably staging somewhere else as part of Eggman's plan. This could be our only chance to take the city. / Knuckles: Exactly! That's why we're focusing on a full frontal assault on Metropolis! I'm calling it, 'Operation Big Wave'!"Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Okay, let's heads straight for Sigma's HQ! Time to save the world, people!" This daring operation's strategy was to hit the occupied Beijing hard and fast until the Sigma's Mavericks was eradicated.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna: I thought up this strategy in about a minute and a half. We're going in hard and fast and we're not going to stop till Eggman's army's destroyed." Although Sonic Sr II was preoccupied elsewhere and could not help the attack until he is returned from Washington with the aid of Maverick Hunters and King Mickey Mouse, Knuckles Jr was certain the U.S.-NATO coalition had the spirit and strength to win.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Sonic Sr II is busy fighting Shadow, but the rest of us can do with this. We've got the strength and spirit to win. There's is no finer group that I'd want to fight with." The operation's success was further supported by the fact that a quick, focused attack would let the Resistance stand a chance against the much larger army station in Metropolis. In addition, they had Classic Sonic for support.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Tails Jr: They have more in sheer numbers, so the idea of a quick, focused attack isn't bad. We also have Sonic--I mean, the other Sonic--so I have no doubt we can do this!" Beginning their attack on the occupied Beijing, the United States-NATO started out strong and send the invasion force to destroy the Mavericks. While the U.S. Air Force and NATO's air fleet covered the sky, U.S. Amy and NATO soldiers handled the ground forces, all acting on Knuckles Jr' orders to press onward and sweep the enemies away.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolis: Capital City. "Knuckles Jr: All right! Time for Operation Big Wave! We'll surge forward and sweep the enemy away!" In response to the attack, Eggman dispatched Infinite and had him use his Phantom Ruby prototype's power over virtual reality against the Resistance.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Beijing, China. "Sigma: How absurd! What can that rabble do with an all-out attack? I'll smash them to smithereens! / Marcus: It will take on more robots to slow me down, Sigma! / Sigma: Infinite! Activate the Phantom Ruby. Make them wish they'd never been born!" This brought forth gravity distortions and monsters in Infinite's likeness that attacked the the U.S.-NATO coalition. In no time, the gathered U.S.-NATO coalition troops got scattered in the confusion.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Beijing, China. "U.S. Soldier: It's no use! Our troops are scattering in the confusion! / Silver the Hedgehog Jr: This is bad! Our forces were all gathered together, and now they're plunged into chaos!" / Marcus: There's no time to hesitate, I need to keep pushing onward. As a result, the U.S.-NATO troops wandered into enemy crossfire where they got picked off one by one. 80% of the Resistance forces were soon after wiped out while the rest lost contact with HQ.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Beijing, China. "U.S. Soldier: This is Eagle Squad! We've caught in enemy crossfire! / NATO Soldier: Snake Squad requesting reinforcements! / U.S. Soldier: This is Fox Squad! We' can't hold out much more! / Amy Rose: 80% of our forces have been wiped out! And we've lost contact with the rest!" Ultimately, the only one left who could salvage Operation Big Wave was Marcus the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog Jr and Blaze the Cat Jr.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Beijing, China. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: The rookie is our only hope now." Despite the rookie's efforts, the U.S.-NATO coalition had no choice: if they wanted to live to fight another day, they had to call off Operation Big Wave. The U.S.-NATO coalition subsequently fell back from Beijing to regroup except Silver the Hedgehog Jr and Blaze the Cat Jr who both covered the retreat, leaving the Sigma's Mavericks as the victor of the military showdown until Sonic Sr II and the Mavericks returned from Washington, D.C. to ensure the operation will continue.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolis: Capital City. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Grr, we can't go on like this. / Espio: As such as this pains me to say it, the best we can do now is to live to fight another day."Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolis: Capital City. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Our Big Wave has flushed out! / Silver Jr: We haven't lost. Let's fall back and regroup. / Marcus: You are free to retreat if you want. But I'm staying here to fight. / Sonic Sr II: Maybe not, the Operation will continue. / Silver Jr'''L Sonic Sr II, where have you been! / '''Sonic Sr II: Silver Jr! Blaze Jr! Don't retreat, just stay up and fight. Marcus was not able to make it out of the city with the U.S. and NATO coalition force due to having a run-in with Infinite. Due to some words of encouragement given by Sonic Sr II (who is on top of the Beijing building) in spirit, Marcus ultimately fought him off, also avoiding being killed by Infinite until he was mortally wounded by Sonic Sr II with the Caliburn via his vengeance a seecond time, to the latter's surprise. During the three-day operation, X was caught off-guard by Vile until Zero sacrificed himself to save X, allowing X to slay Vile. Alone now, X went on to stop Sigma's plan in the headquarters while Axl took Zero's dead body to Hunter HQ in New York City. Shortly afterwards while Sonic Sr II, Marcus, Silver Jr and Blaze Jr manage on to aid the Sentinel Task Force operation. Mickey catches up with them and admits his earlier decision was hasty. An explosion caused by a Maverick causes a debris from the building to fly at Mickey, but Sonic Sr II takes the blow instead and is seemingly put into coma. Spurred on by his sacrifice, the Silver Jr, Marcus and Blaze Jr jump into the battle, assisted by the United Federation of China and East Asian Federation forces. After a short time, it is revealed that Sonic Sr II was saved by Axel (who brought him to San Diego to recover his injuries) and Silver Jr ensures in order to win the battle is to do without him. Together, they work to stop Sigma's plan. They are triumphant in the end, but are confronted by Xemnas and Saïx who reveals, Organization XIII's master plot. Maleficent appears and attempts to claim Kingdom Hearts for her own. She helps Silver Jr escape so he can help her find a way to get rid of the Nobodies by sending him, Marcus and Blaze Jr into the Swan Lake. There, they find and meet Princess Odette and Prince Derek needed to stop Rothbart's plan in order to return to real world and went home to Chicago, United States for the recovery. Aftermath After the attack, Knuckles Jr debriefed the group and the U.S.-NATO coalition on how Operation Big Wave "fizzled out" due to Sigma's usage of the Phantom Ruby after 3 days of operation, with Sonic Sr II, having learned about some of the Phantom Ruby's properties from Shadow Jr,Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Shadow the Hedgehog Jr: Infinite can create virtual reality projections. They have mass and form, but no heart and soul. / Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II: Virtual reality? So all those familiar faces that were part of Sigma's Maverick army... / Shadow the Hedgehog: Replicas. The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals. According to Rouge, Infinite can create unlimited numbers of them. / Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II: So, fight after fight, he can just keep cranking out counterfeits? / Shadow the Hedgehog Jr: Exactly. As it stands, there's no way we can win this. / Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II: Of course we can win this! We always do! We just haven't figured out that part yet." also informing them of its properties of creating illusions. They then decided to find out how to deactivate the Phantom Ruby's power long enough to stage a second assault on Beijing.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna Jr: Things were going well with Operation Big Wave, but then everything fizzled out when that Phantom Ruby kicked in. / Silver the Hedgehog Jr: That fake Shadow was created by the Phantom Ruby, right? Even if it's a virtual reality projection, it's as strong as the real Shadow. / Shadow the Hedgehog Jr: Rouge Jr, have you found the intel I was looking for? / Rouge Jr: No, not yet. But I have reports that Sigma's database is located at the Chemical Plant in Tokyo. If we can check that out, we might find something there. / Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II: That sounds like a promising lead. We have to figure out the secret behind Infinite's power and virtual reality. Tails Jr, can you handle this? / Miles "Tails" Prower: Got it. I'll take Sonic--I mean the other Sonic-- with me and head to the Chemical Plant in Tokyo!" References Gallery Ah64d rel nr1 4.jpg Sgq1pz76lcax.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg 9ca599-Grand Theft Auto V Screenshot 2018.03.16 - 22.17.57.49.jpg 164019558-arma-3-wallpapers.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg USMC M16A4 Rifle.jpg Usmc 0.jpg DM-SD-06-03033 USMC infantryman at FOB Rhino.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Ranger MOUT exercise.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg 75th Ranger Regiment conducing operations in Iraq, 26 April 2007.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Rangers Hamburg MW3.png Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg 1st platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, 9th Marine Regiment, 24th MEU, Djibouti, 2010.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg SEAL Team Six during 2002 assassination attempt on Afghan President Hamid Karzai.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg US soldiers in Zabul province.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg Russia Arms Expo 2013 (531-26).jpg Russia Arms Expo 2013 (531-31).jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg 550px-ZD30 01.jpg Rangmul 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg MH-53J Pave Low Mission Descent.jpg Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō Tokyo Bay.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg RoK Marines.jpg US Navy 100730-N-8539M-181 The Republic of Korea Navy guided-missile destroyer ROKS Sejong the Great (DDG 991) returns to Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam after participating in Rim of the Pacific (RIMPAC) 2010 exerc.jpg ROKS Munmu the Great (DDH 976).jpg F-15Ks ROKAF with USAF F-16C 2009.jpg Cats-1318.jpg Chine71.jpg Soldiers of the Chinese People's Liberation Army - 2011.jpg Peter Pace shakes hands with a Chinese soldier (Shenyang Base, China, March 24 2007).jpg Chinese ZTL-11.jpg BGM-71 TOW and M2 Machine Gun on ROCMC CM-25 Top 20151024.jpg Soldiers Taken out Machine Guns of CM-12 Tank 20120211.jpg 1026534510.jpg South+Korea+Army+Hold+Key+Resolve+Foal+Eagle+was5oXwjGnxl.jpg JSDF-8.jpg JSDF-1.jpg JSDF-6.jpg JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg Gacjsdf v03 ss2.jpg JSDF Soldier.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg Riverine Squadron 2 Iraq 2007.jpg 31st-meu-17-2.jpg US Aust UK warships Dec 02.jpg USS blueridge.jpg US Navy 031130-N-6278K-001 USS George Washington (CVN 73) sails off the coast of Florida.jpg USS-Harry-Truman.jpg Amphibious assault ship USS Belleau Wood (July 7 2004).jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Royal Marines snipers displaying their L115A1 rifles.jpg Royal marine who holds gun.jpeg Royal Marines in Sangin MOD 45151554.jpg Royal Marine LCAC(LR) Hovercraft MOD 45154442.jpg A Royal Marine LCVP Landing Craft MOD 45150169.jpg Royal Marine Landing Craft MOD 45158374.jpg British soldier with ANA local.jpg 42 Cdo Royal Marines in Afghanistan MOD 45149668.jpg BritishPatrolHelmand01.jpg Category:2090s battles Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving Australia Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles involving New Zealand Category:Battles involving Mexico Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving France Category:Military operations involving Australia Category:Military operations involving Canada Category:Military operations involving Mexico Category:Military operations involving the United Federation of China Category:Military operations involving New Zealand Category:Military operations involving the United Kingdom